prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Allie Recks
| birth_place = Carteret, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Carteret, New Jersey | billed = | trainer = Gino Caruso Damian Adams CZW Dojo | debut = July 2014 | retired = }} Allie Recks (February 27, 1995) is an American professional wrestler. She currently works for East Coast Professional Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Allie Recks debuted as early as 2014. However, her first known match was held on May 27, 2016 at PROJECT Chapter I: Invictus in a singles match won by Raena Skye. During 2016, she debuted in promotions including American Championship Entertainment (ACE), Tier 1 Wrestling (Tier 1) and United Pro Wrestling Association (UPWA). While in UPWA, Recks competed in her first title match, wrestling in a Four-Way match against Terra Calaway, Nikki Addams and Sammi Pandora for the vacant UPWA Women's Championship. Combat Zone Wrestling (2016) Recks debuted in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) during the June 8, 2016 edition of CZW Dojo Wars, in a match won by Brittany Blake. During the July 13 edition of CZW Dojo Wars, she teamed with MJ Jenkins to challenge The Fella Twins for the WSU Tag Team titles but were unsuccessful in winning the titles. Other promotions (2017) During 2017, Recks wrestled in various promotions including East Coast Wrestling Association (ECWA), Forza Lucha! and WrestleJam. Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling (2017-present) Debuting in Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling (PPW) on July 22, Reck's first appearance was at PPW Excalibur, where she teamed with Jersey Devil to defeat Brian Johnson & Miss Jasmine. On November 18, at PPW Shadows With The Empire, Recks won her first singles title by Nyla Rose and Riley Krowe and Sammi Pandora in a Four-Way match to become the new PPW Women's Champion. The following month on December 16 at PPW Sub-Zero, Recks successfully defended her newly-won title in a Four-Way match, defeating Ariela Nyx, Christina Marie and Sammi Pandora. Recks returned the following year on January 27, 2018 at PPW We The People where she successfully defended the title against Christina Marie. The next month on February 17 at PPW Undisputed, Recks wrestled Tenille Dashwood, formerly known in WWE as Emma. Their match ended with Dashwood defeating Recks by disqualification. On St. Patrick's Day at PPW Nevermore, Recks successfully retained her Women's title, defeating Christina Marie. BriiCombination Wrestling (2017-present) Recks' BriiCombination Wrestling (BCW) debut was on July 29 at Dawn Of A New Era, in a match won by newcomer Faye Jackson. Two months later on September 23 at Fight For It, Recks won a Four-Way match defeating Adira, Ms. Jasmine and Vanity. On January 12, 2018, Recks returned at Dangerous Intentions, in a match won by Adria. On March 9, during the BCW's 2nd Anniversary show, Recks defeated Terra Calaway. Shine Wrestling (2018) Recks made her debut on March 10 at SHINE 49, in a match won by Stormie Lee. Warriors Of Wrestling (2017-present) Recks made her Warriors Of Wrestling (WOW) debut on April 8, joinng the Women Of Warriors Tournament. She advanced in the First Round, after eliminating C-Bunny, Holidead and Jordynne Grace in a Four-Way match. Recks was later eliminated in the Semi-Final by Davienne. On June 9 at Women Of Warriors II, Recks defeated KC Spinelli. Returning on February 10, 2018 at Cold Fury, Recks challenged Nikki Addams for the WOW Women's Championship but did not succeed in winning the title match. At Women Of Warriors IV, Recks rebounded from her title match loss, defeating Tasha Steelz. Women's Wrestling Revolution (2017-present) Debuting on August 20, at The Show Must Go On, Recks defeated Nadi. Two months later on October 8 at Adios Aurora, Recks wrestled in a singles match won by Terra Calaway. Recks returned on January 28, 2018 at Five Year Plan, in a match won by Faye Jackson. On March 25 at From The Pinnacle To The Pit, Recks wrestled in a dark match won by Solo Darling. Full Throttle Pro Wrestling (2018) Recks debuted on January 20 at FTPW Fight Club: Reloaded, where she defeated Kamilla Kaine and defending champion Lindsay Snow in a Three-Way match to win the FTPW Ladies Championship. Other promotions (2018-present) Recks debuted in Pro Wrestling Explosion (PWE) on January 26, at PWE A New Galactic Battle, defeating Ring of Honor star Jenny Rose. On February 9, Recks returned to Project Wrestling at PROJECT Chapter IV: Winter Warfare in a match won by Kennedi Copeland. She debuted in 3XWrestling on February 26 at 3XW Heart Punch 2 wrestling in a Three-Way match against Laynie Luck and Brooke Valentine. She made her Atomic Championship Wrestling debut on March 3 at ACW/Rogue Caturday Night Wrestling, teaming with LuFisto in a tag match won by Adira & Vanity. On March 24, Recks made her debut in Impact Championship Wrestling at ICW Rebirth in a match won by Kasey Catal. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''"Rexecution" - Spear'' :*''"Recks Effect" Stalling DDT'' *'Signature moves' **Codebreaker **Eve Defeat **Fronthandspring Forearm *'Entrance Music' :*''"Wet Brain"'' - by Funeral Students *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Federated Championships and accomplishments *'Full Throttle Pro Wrestling' :*FTPW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling' :*PPW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Profile * Twitter * Profile * Channel Category:East Coast Professional Wrestling current roster Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:2014 debuts Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:1995 births Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:United Pro Wrestling Association alumni Category:Project Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Forza Lucha! alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Explosion alumni Category:FTPW Ladies Champions